


【德哈】伪公共场所play

by FloraFangfei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: 德哈车捆绑提及





	【德哈】伪公共场所play

**Author's Note:**

> 这是某个叫page的小同学点名要求的德哈肉 还要公共场所play 说实话我一个斯哈迷写德哈真有点别扭 不过最终写完了  
没走脑子写的 莫得脑洞 很短 凑活看吧

“那么，回头见，Harry。”Hermione冲Harry挥挥手。“回头见。玩的开心。”Harry勉强挤出一丝笑容，目送着她和Ron离开，心里说不出的落寞。他也好想去Hogsmeade啊，但是姨妈和姨夫没有给他签同意书。Harry叹一口气，转身，却迎面撞上了Draco。“哇啊！对对对对不起！”小狮子慌乱地道歉。Draco勾起嘴角“怎么，没和你的小相好去Hogsmeade卿卿我我，Potter？”Draco刻意拉长的尾音让Potter皱起了眉。“Malfoy你在说什么？”“那个Weasel。“你说Ginny？我想我已经跟你解释过很多次了。”Harry没好气的说，转身想离开Draco，却措不及防被小龙拉住了袖子。“逗你的。”Draco笑起来。Harry愤愤地抬头看他，发现Draco平时晦暗的蓝灰色眼睛此刻像雨后的天空一样晴朗，正带着一种诡计得逞的快乐看着他，Harry愣了一下，叹了口气。“说吧，不去霍格莫德，想干什么？”“陪我走走？”Draco十分绅士地伸出手臂让Harry挽着，Harry则像没看见似的大步流星地往前走，听见后面Draco轻轻笑了一声，又加快了脚步。

二人在校园里闲逛，一路也没什么交流，只是默默地走着。Harry也没看路，不知不觉被Draco带到了二楼的女厕所边。“Harry。”听见Draco叫他，Harry抬起头。“又怎么了 小祖宗？”小祖宗三个字故意学着droco的样子拉长了音。一句话还没说完他就被Draco一把扛起来带进了闹鬼的厕所。“干什么！”Harry想要挣扎，可惜力气不如Draco大再加上身高没有优势，被牢牢地压制住，塞进了一个单间。Draco跟着他进来，顺手锁上单间的门。“要知道，他们都说性爱令人快乐。”铂金色的斯莱特林慢悠悠地说着，不慌不忙地念了个咒语，他的杖尖冒出绳索，把Harry的手腕捆在一起举到头顶。“来吧？咱们一周都没有时间做过了。”Harry看起来很慌，“Draco，不要在这里吧，桃金娘她……”“怎么？”“她会看见的……”“那怎么了。”小少爷一脸满不在乎。“不就是只鬼吗。”看Harry慌张的表情，Draco又好心加了一句，“没事，她现在在级长浴室看人洗澡呢。”然后一双柔软的唇堵住了Harry的。

一个改造过的力劲松懈，Draco轻松向Harry的后穴中探入了三根手指。他仔细看着对方的脸上，没有不舒服的迹象，于是恶趣味地蜷起了手指，正好顶上小狮子的敏感点上。然后一脸坏笑地看着Harry愈发精神的小兄弟，还伸手弹了弹。Harry的脸涨红了。“我好想念你的味道呢。”Draco在Harry的耳边说着，还轻轻咬了咬粉红的耳廓，留下一条水痕。Draco对这具身体很熟悉了，知道如何挑逗能让他兴奋起来。Harry无意识的小声呻吟着。“小点声哦，”Draco说着。“万一有人经过听到了，那就不好玩了，对吧，嗯？”小狮子吓得立刻咬紧了嘴唇。Draco也不再逗他，又扩张几下，让Harry跪趴在马桶上，掏出自己的阴茎一送到底，直接顶在小狮子的敏感点上，一声呻吟差点直接从Harry口中溢出，Harry连忙咬住了自己的手。Draco也不在意，九浅一深的抽插着，变换着角度和力度戳刺着，每一下都顶上Harry的敏感点。尽管之前有过扩张，但小穴还是紧致无比，Draco抽出时好像能感觉到它的挽留，温热的触感让他又硬了几分。他从后面抱着Harry，舔舐着对方小麦色的肩胛和后背，在可以被衣物遮挡的地方留下一个又一个紫红色的吻痕。双手抚摸着身下人的身侧和腹部，让Harry不禁弓起背。Draco感觉快感在自己的小腹堆积，又狠狠冲刺几下，眼前一白，释放了。温热的液体冲击在敏感点，Harry再也忍不住，叫出了声，和Draco几乎同时高潮。

等反应过来，Draco好笑的看见那双绿色的眸子中一片惊慌。“没事，不会有人听见的。”他说着解开了Harry手腕上的捆绳。 “我施了隔音咒。你这么好吃，我不会舍得和别人分享的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 若有不足，请多多指教！欢迎来评论吖！


End file.
